DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The purpose of the conference "Cancer Genetics for the Clinician" is to provide health care providers primarily practicing in Florida with: 1) an overview of cancer genetics, and 2) guidelines for the incorporation of this information into clinical management decisions for patients. The identification of genetic mutations for several inherited cancers, including breast and ovarian, melanoma and colorectal cancers, has increased the demand to provide appropriate information and testing to individuals with an increased risk. Since cancer is a common disease it is not uncommon to observe more than one affected relative in a family. Recognizing the characteristics of an inherited cancer susceptibility from malignancies with a sporadic etiology allows health care providers to inform at risk individuals about cancer prevention strategies and initiate an appropriate surveillance plan for early detection when the opportunity for cure is greatest. The key to recognizing the at risk individual is educating health care providers on the importance of obtaining a complete cancer family history and on the features of heritable cancers. The role of genetics, especially in oncology, will continue to grow in clinical practice and the responsibility of communicating this new information to individuals and families falls on the clinician. The proposed conference will invite recognized speakers with expertise in the natural history of inherited cancer syndromes, clinical management of the at risk individual, and the psychosocial, legal and ethical implications of genetic testing for cancer susceptibility. The H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center and Research Institute has a comprehensive cancer prevention, screening, genetic counseling and testing program which serves as a model facility for the community and has the expertise to promote and provide cancer genetics education to health care professionals to meet the forthcoming demand for these services.